1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-way connector for use in an optical signal transmission system between stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transmitting optical signals between two stations, an optical fiber for transmission and an optical fiber for reception have previously been used.
If the distance between the two stations is large, the use of one fiber instead of the two would greatly increase the economical advantage. Various devices for using one optical fiber for transmission and reception have been proposed from this viewpoint. If, however, one optical fiber is used concurrently for transmission and reception, optical signal interference occurs at the time of transmitting an optical signal for transmission to an end portion of the optical fiber and receiving an optical signal for reception at the end portion of the optical fiber. Furthermore, since in conventional devices, a light-transmitting member and a light-receiving member have to be disposed in proximity to each other, they electromagnetically affect each other, and the received signal interfers with the transmitted signal.